our life
by sehunchagiya
Summary: kisah klasik keluarga yang terdiri dari 3 pria tampan. siwon-kris-sehun
1. Chapter 1

OUR LIFE

Cast:

Siwon as Daddy

Kris as Hyung

Sehun as Dongsaeng

Hmm. Sebelumnya perkenalkan. Hai… Namaku Siwon, lebih tepatnya Choi Siwon. Aku adalah duda tampan dengan dua anak . istriku Wu Gua xian meninggal karna kecelakaan dan disaat terakhirnya dia masih memberiku buah cinta kami berdua. anak pertama ku bahkan telah beranjak dewasa. Hey jangan pikirkan aku setua itu, sekarang usiaku masih 39 tahun namun penampilanku masih layaknya pemuda 25 tahun hehe. Dan banyak yang bilang kalau wajahku masih sangat tampan didukung dengan postur tubuh yang proporsional.

Anak pertama ku bernama Kris. Nama aslinya sih Wu yi fan. Kenapa marganya Wu? Itu karna dulu ia dilahirkan di China dan mommynya dulu ingin Kris mengikuti marganya. Kris tumbuh dengan sangat baik bahkan di usianya yang saat ini menginjak 21 tahun tingginya sudah melebihiku. Dia juga memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan menjadi incaran para wanita. Dulu saat ia masih remaja dia sempat menjadi artis remaja karna mendapat tawaran sebuah film dari seorang pencari bakat yang tertarik dengan ketampanannya. Namun sepertinya Ia tidak betah terus dikerubungi fans sehingga dia memutuskan untuk segera pensiun dari dunia keartisanya. Dan satu lagi yang penting dia adalah pria yang sangat possessive, terutama pada adik kesayanganya.

Dan anakku yang kedua adalah Sehun, Choi Sehun. Anak berkulit putih pucat, dengan wajah yang sangat imut, dan yang terpenting adalah Ia memiliki sifat yang sangat manja, terutama pada Daddynya dan juga Hyungnya. Namun itu bukan masalah karna kami sangat menyayanginya. Usianya 14 tahun, Saat ini Ia duduk di bangku SMA kelas 1. Bagaimana bisa diusianya? Tentu saja bisa, dia mengikuti kelas ekstensi saat sekolah dasar karna kecerdasan otaknya. Dia juga menjadi favorit banyak gadis di sekolahnya yang tentunya lebih tua daripada dia.

"daddy sepatu merahku dimana dad? Kenapa tidak ada di rak?!" teriakan sehun memecah pagi yang sibuk di kluarga Choi.

"kenapa Tanya daddy? Kau yang menaruhnya. Ayo cepat makan. Susumu sudah ada di meja!" teriak sang daddy tak kalah keras.

"sepatumu di ruang tengah hunie, kemarin kau tidak membereskanya" suara kris menengahi perdebatan sehun dan daddynya. Ya hal seperti ini memang selalu terjadi di kediaman Choi.

"trimakasih hyung, hyung memang yang terbaik… *cup" ucap sehun sambil mengecup kakanya setelah sampai di meja makan dengan meneteng sepatu miliknya.

"daddy kenapa rotinya tidak ada kejunya? Sehun inginnya coklat keju dad, seperti biasa.." sehun merajuk lagi melihat roti yang ada di piringnya.

"daddy lupa membeli keju honey.. sudah makan saja dulu yang ada nnti daddy beli sekalian belanja bulanan ne" bujuk Siwon pada sehun.

"annie.., aku tak mau, aku minum susu saja kalau begitu" ucap sehun sambil meminum susunya.

"huftt… yasudah habiskan susumu kita cepat berangkat, bawa rotimu nnti kita mampir ke minimarket sebentar membeli keju. Maag mu bisa kambuh kalau kau tidak sarapan hun" kris yang tahu bagaimana sifat sehun akhirnya mengalah.

"oke.. cha… ayo berangkat.. bye daddy.. *cup" sehun bergegas keluar rumah yang di ikuti kris setelah juga memberi salam kepada daddynya.

.

.

"pagi hyungdeul..kalian kompak sekali pagi pagi sudah belajar bersama.. aku bangga pada kalian" ucap sehun sambil terkekeh saat memasuki kelasnya melihat teman teman sekelasnya sedang mengerubungi meja taeyong teman sekelasnya.

"ahh.. sehunie chagiyy kau sudah datang.. kenapa kau terlambat.. aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucap kai teman sebangku sehun yang juga sedang berkumpul bersama teman temanya dengan senyuman 'sok manisnya'.

"haiss.. jangan sok manis kau hyung.. aku tau kau menunggu buku tugasku bukan aku, nih.. cepat kalian kerjakan" sehun memberikan buku tugasnya pada temanya yang sedari tadi berkumpul.. ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau mereka akan menyalin pekerjaan rumah sehun.

"terimakasih sehuni kau memang paling mengerti kami!" ucap baekhyun dengan suara nyaringnya dan kembali meriung bersama teman temanya.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat tepatnya di gedung Choi Corporate, seorang pria sedang serius memperhatikan tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. Ya dia adalah choi senior alias Choi siwon .

"map sangjangnim, ada yang mencari anda, dia bialng dia nyonya jesica. Apa boleh masuk?" ucap seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah sekertarisnya.

"emm.. baiklah. Suruh dia masuk?" ucap siwon setelah terlihat berfikir.

"hai. Siwoni, aku membawakanmu makan siang. Kau pasti belum makan kan?" ucap seorang wanita dengan senyum centilnya yang tak lain adalah Jesica.

"hm.. untuk apa kau repot repot membawakanku makanan? Aku bisa membelinya, disinikan ada kantin jes?" ucap siwon.

"kau tidak boleh makan sembarangan wonie, kau bisa sakit kalau makan sembarangan" ucap jesicca dengan tampang sok manisnya.

"hmm.. baiklah trimakasih makanannya" ucap siwon ingin mengakhiri percakapan.

"won apa sepulang kerja kau ada waktu?, aku ingin memintamu menemaniku ke pesta pernikahan temanku?" jesica bicara dengan penuh harap.

"maaf jes, sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku harus menemani sehun di rumah, nanti malam kris ada acara dengan teman temannya" siwon merasa tidak enak menolak jesica.

"apa sehun tidak berani di rumah sendirian? Diakan sudah besar won. Ayolah aku tidak ada teman untuk datang" ucap jesica memohon.

"bukan begitu jes, aku hanya tidak terbiasa meninggalkana sehun sendirian. Bagaimana kalau dia ikut?" siwon memberika solusi.

"ck. Baiklah, aku akan ketempatmu tepat pukul 7 ne won" ucap jesica dengan senyuman genitnya. Dan akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan siwon.

.

.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

OUR LIFE

Cast:

Siwon as Daddy

Kris as Hyung

Sehun as Dongsaeng

Kring…..

Jam pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi.

"sehunie, kau dijemput tidak, kita ke game center bagaimana? Orang tua ku sedang ke busan, aku malas dirumah."ucap Kai tepat saat bell berbunyi.

"knapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi hyung, mungkin sekarang kris hyung sudah menungguku, kalau kau bilang dari tadikan aku bisa minta dia untuk tidak menjemputku" ucap sehun panjang kali lebar.

"miann.. aku baru ingat sekarang,, hayuulah hun Tao dan Kyungsoo juga ikut, kau ikut juga ne" kai merayu.

"aku telepon kris hyung dulu ne"ucap sehun sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"yobseyo.. hyung dimana? Sudah di sekolah?" taya sehun di telepon

'sehuni hyung sepertinya telat, hyung baru selesai keluar kelas tunggu ne 20 menit lagi hyung sudah disana' jawab kris

"oh hyung masih di kampus? Yasudah hyung hari ini sehun ingin ke game center dengan kai hyung, hyung tak usah jemput sehun nnti sehun pulang dengan kai hyung"sehun menjelaskan

'baiklah kalau begitu kau hati hati ne, jgn lupa waktu. daddy pulang kau harus sudah di rumah ne. nanti hyung akan langsung pergi ke rumah suho hyung.' akhirnya kris mengijinkan.

"yeayy ayo hyung.. aku ikut kalian,, yuhoo kita main sepuasnya" akhirnya mereka pergi ke game center bersama.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul setengan tujuh malam saat sehun sampai di rumahnya. Kai mengantarnya sampai rumah dengan motornya.

"makasih ne hyung. Hati hati ne di jalan" ucap sehun sambil turun dari motor kai.

"oke hunie, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas mu ne, besok hyung lihat hehehe" ucap kai dengan cengiranya.

Dan sehun memasuki rumahnya. Saat sampai di ruang tengah sehun melihat siwon yang sudah rapi menggunakan kemeja hitam dan terlihat sangat..emmm trendi di umurnya yang hamper kepala empat.

"loh daddy ingin kemana, kok sudah rapi?" ucap sehun menghampiri dddynya.

"hunnie kau kemana saja, kenapa hp mu tak bisa di hubungi, cepat kau ganti baju, ikut daddy menemani jesica noona ke pesta temanya" ucap siwon sambil menelus kepala sehun.

"pesta apa dad?, aku di rumah saja ne, aku malas, aku juga lelah dad" rengek sehun, dia paling malas menghadiri pesta, apalagi ini dengan jesica yang dari awal dia sudah tidak menyukainya.

"tapi hun, kris hyung sedang pergi dan mungkin akan pulang malam, kau sendirian dirumah? Dan lagi daddy belum pesan makanan untuk makan malam" siwon masih membujuk sehun.

"yasudah aku dirumah saja sendiri. Atau daddy mao menemani sehun dirumah dan membatalkan janji dengan jesica noona? Kalau iya sehun lebih sennag dad" ucap sehun acuh tak acuh.

"maap hun, jesica sudah dalam perjalanan kesini, tak mungkin kan daddy membatalkanya. Kau benar tak apa sendirian? Kau nanti pesan makanan saja ne, daddy akan cepat cepat pulang kok. Kau hati hati ya" ucap siwon panjang kali lebar. Sehunhanya memutar bola matanya.

"yasudah aku kekamar dulu ya dad. Aku mao mandi, nanti kalau daddy ingin berangkat berangkat saja oke" ucap sehun. Lalu ia mengecup pipi daddynya dan naik ke kamparnya.

Tak lama kemudia bunyi klakson mobil di depan kediaman choi, menandai datanya Jesica dan siwon akhirnya pergi menemaninya ke pesta.

.

.

Selesai membersihkan diri sehun mulai mengerjakan tugas tugasnya, dia ingat dirumahnya tidak ada siapan membuat ia malas beranjak dari kamarnya.

"aigoo ini sudah malam ternyata. Aku tidak sadar karna syik mengerjakan kalian" ucap sehun pada buku matimatika di mejanya *mungkin sehun mulai gila.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam, sehun ingin segera tidur. Tapi tiba tiba ia merasakan perutnya sangat sakit melilit seperti di peras peras.

"aihh apa maag ku kambuh lagi. Astaga aku melupakan makan siangku tadi sssshh.. sakit sekali" sehun merintih. Dia mencoba merebahkan badanya di kasurnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. namun yang ada rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi.

"akhh.. appo… jongmall.. akhh appo" sehun terus merintih tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai laci di sebelah kasurnya sedangnya tangan satunya tetap setia meremas perutnya. Saat laci telah terbuka sehun meraba raba mencari sebuah botol. Namun naas botol itu telah kosong. Sehun lupa membeli obatnya.

"daddy.. hyungg.. ap..appo" rintihan sehun semakin melemah, keringat dingin mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Dia terus bergelung di atas kasurnya, kulit pucatnya terlihat semakin pucat.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul setengan sepuluh malam Kris baru saja tiba di rumahnya. Namun rumahnya tampak sepi. 'ah mungkin sudah pada tidur, tapi tumben daddy biasanya masih di depan tivi' pikir kris.

"daddy… sehunnn… hyung pulang" ucap kris, namun tak mendapatkan jawaban.

Sehun menaiki tangga berniat mencari sehun di kamarnya.

"hunnie.. kau sudah tidur?" ucap kris sambil membuka pintu kamar sehun. Kris melihat sehun yang sedang tertidur meringkuk di kasurnya. Namun selimut sehun berserakan di lantai berniat mengambil dan menyelimuti sang adik kris mendekat.

"astaga! Sehuni! Hunnie weyoo? Hunie bangun hunn.. sehunnn.. hiks. Sehun dengar hyung" kris kaget melihat wajah sehun sangat pucat keringat juga masih terus mengalir di tubuhnya. Namun kesadaran sehun sudah diambang batas.

"h.. .. ap..apphoh" ucapnya sebeluh kesadaraa nya benar benar mnghilang.

"sehunn… sehunn…hikss sehunn jangan membuat hyung takut" kris panic dan dia segera mengambil hpnya di kantungnya.

"hae hyung! Hyung! Sehun hyung.. hiks.. hyung sehunn pingsan cepat hyung.. tolong sehun hyung! Cepat hyung" Kris berkata dengan panic saat teleponya tersambung dengan Donghae dokter keluarganya serta sahabat dari daddynya.

.

.

"bagimana hyung? Apa sehun baik baik saja?" kris bertanya tidak sabaran setelah donghae selesai memeriksa sehun.

"maagnya kambuh asam lambungnya sangat tinggi. Tapi sekarang keadaanya sudah stabil tadi dia pingsan karna rasa sakitnya. sehun juga kekurangan cairan jadi hyung memasang infus agar lebih cepat pulih. Oya kris dimana daddy mu?" donghae menjelaskan tentang keadaan Sehun.

"daddy sedang di jalan pulang sekarang. Hufft Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa daddy malah meninggalkan sehun sendirian dirumah dan pergi dengan nenek sihir itu" ucap kris sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"maksudmu? Tidak biasanya daddymu meninggalkan sehun sendirian?" Tanya donghae. Dia sangat tau kalau Siwon jarang membiarkan sehun sendirian bila kris sedang tidak dirumah.

"aku juga tak tau hyung. Pasti karna Jesica si penyihir itu. Ahh hyung aku tidak suka pada wanita itu dia selalu menganggu daddy, dan aku tidak suka dengan make up tebalnya, uhh memalukan" kris mencurahkan isi hatinya seperti nak kecil yang sedang kesal, donghae hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, kris akan berubah seperti anak kecil bila berada di orang orang tedekatnya. Sangat berbeda saat ia di depan public sifatnya akan sangat dingin.

Trap..trap..trap..

"Aigoo.. apa yang terjadi pada sehun? Apa dia baik baik saja?" ucap siwon setelah berlari menuju kamar sehun dan berada dihadapan kris dan donghae.

"daddy! Kenapa daddy meninggalkan sehun sendirian demi wanita itu.. daddy tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada sehun bila aku pulang lebih lama. Aku kecewa pada daddy!" ucap kris dengan emosi lalu pergi dari kamar sehun tanpa mendengar jawaban daddynya.

"sudahlah won kris sedang emosi. Dan sehun sekarang sudah baik baik saja, tadi maagnya kambuh dan ia kehabisan obat dan menyebabkan ia pingsan karna rasa sakitnya. dan soal kris kau bicaralah baik baik padanya, kau tahukan bagaimana sikapnya bila menyangkut sehun" ucap donghae dengan hati hati dia tau siwon pasti syok melihat kris tiba tiba nerteriak padanya.

"hufftt.. baiklah hae, aku tau ini memang salahku. Nanti aku akan bicara baik baik pada kris" siwon berjalan kea rah sehun dan duduk di samping sehun memandang wajah sehun yang masih pucat.

"baiklah won aku pulang dulu ne, eunhyuk tidak tau aku pergi. Jadi kau tenang saja aku jamin heechul noona tidak akan memarahimu.." ucap donghae sebelum keluar dari kamar sehun..

.

tbc


End file.
